The number of mobile devices such as laptops, personal data assistants (“PDAs”), and cell phones continue to increase as society becomes more dependent on the use of mobile devices and the batteries that power these devices. There is a need to power these mobile devices for longer periods of time such that data may not get lost for a lack of power. Since battery power is the most common form of power used by mobile devices, during periods of critical use a possibility exists that the battery may run out of power.
A large portion of power consumption for a mobile device may be due to a display system. In some cases, a device may dim a display to reduce the power required to run the device. Note that even a dimmed display may consume up to one-fifth of the device's power.